forever and always, darling
by Asking Me Where My Love Grows
Summary: "Did you get in an accident or mauled by a bear?"/ Beck lands himself in the hospital and Jade goes to visit him. Bade Fluff.


A/N: I originally wrote this fic listening to _Forever and Always _by **Parachute **but this fic isn't nearly as sad as the song. I hope you like it, though.

* * *

><p>He should know by now that she doesn't like to be kept waiting.<p>

It's been two hours and her coffees cold and her make-ups fading and shes nearly given up all hope of him loving her in the same way she loves him.

If that boy makes her mascara run she will never forgive him.

She's cried way too many times over him and if there's one thing that Jade West hates more than waiting on her boyfriend, it's crying. Crying because of him, to be specific.

When her phone rings she knows it's him and she's prepared to yell and scream at him until he admits he's wrong and she's right and they love each other again but the number on the phone isn't Beck's number.

Who the fuck would be calling her?

( it's not like she has many friends, incase you haven't noticed )

She presses the little green call button, grunting sourly, "Yeah?"

"Ms. West?"

Jade nearly snorts. Ms. West? She can't recall the last time she's been called that.

"This is her, I guess."

"I'm calling from the Los Angeles Hospital."

Her first thought is _dad _and she thinks that maybe he died because he had a pole shoved so far up his ass that it poked a hole in one of his vital organs or something but then she scolds herself for being so heartless. If something were tohappen to her dad, she'd feel terrible.

"What's wrong?" She asks, but her voice is still calm and collected with that sharp edge of annoyance that it always seems to carry. She's still Jade.

"Your boyfriend, Beck Oliver, he was in a car accident."

It takes a few seconds for her to even realize what the nurse said before she's choking on her coffee and pounding at her chest.

"Tell him that I'll get there as fast as I can. Wait, don't tell him that. If you tell him that then he might get worried that I'll get into an accident. Tell him I'll take my time, drive real slow and steady so I don't end up hurtling myself off a cliff."

* * *

><p>Maybe she secretly loves hospitals because she really does enjoy seeing other people in pain but she thinks that she probably hates them because they smell so gross and the walls and so blindingly white and the halls are like a fucking <em>maze<em>.

She hates people but she really has no choice so she asks the nurse where she can find Beck Oliver in a voice that shows how extremely annoyed she is with this whole situation.

The nurse who could probably stand to lose a few pounds leads her down the stark white halls in her stark white uniform with her stark white shoes flapping against the stark white tiles and, god, it really shouldn't be so hard to find something that isn't a shade of white but it really is.

She ushers Jade into a room, leaving soon after to go attend to other patients and give her some alone time with her boyfriend and that annoying beeping machine that measures Beck's heartbeat.

If she was a normal girlfriend she'd probably be crying and sobbing and hugging him like she was worried that they would never see each other again but she's Jade and she's certainly not your everyday girlfriend so she settles for something along the lines of calling him a dumbass.

His eyes are shut but he can still hear her voice and smell the hospital food and responds with something along the lines of how it was such a shock that he would ever land such a classy girl like her.

"At least I'm not the idiot who got into a fucking car accident." Jade snorts as she takes in how bad his current state is and reluctantly admits to herself that she might be a bit worried about him.

He's scratched and bruised all over, that's for sure. There's a few more notable gashes on his body like the one under his right eye and the particularly bloody one that extends from his left collar bone the whole way down to his right hip that'll probably leave a nasty scar.

She doesn't really mind. Scars are hot.

"Did you get into an accident or mauled by a bear?" She asks incredulously.

"I was just asking myself the same question. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I was mauled by a bear, lion and a dinosaur. Together. They all worked as a team to beat me up."

Jade nearly laughs, "You poor baby."

Beck, no matter how scratched up he may be, still flings his arms wide open and grins, "Hold me?"

There's no nurses and doctors around to nag her about disturbing his healing process or whatever so she climbs up on the cot with him and nestles herself in against his warm chest with sighs of contentment in her lungs.

"Believe it or not, I was almost worried about you." She whispers against the fabric of his shirt as her legs tangle with his and his calloused hands end up playing with strands of her hair.

"Well, most girlfriends would probably be in hysterics if their boyfriend got into a car accident but you're Jade so I didn't really expect anything different."

"It's not like your dying or anything. You're just a little bruised, that's all. Rub some dirt on it and be a big boy." She teases, planting a little kiss on the tip of his nose and smiling broadly.

"But it hurts!"

"I'll just have to kiss it and make it better, then." She whispers before she leans in and kisses away his pain and murmurs sweet nothings in his ears of how they're going to last forever because they were just simply meant to be together.


End file.
